Une larme invisible
by Aquarii
Summary: Itachi est mort suite au combat acharné contre son frère. Kisame lui, observe l'océan et laisse ses pensées vagabonder.


**Disclaimer:** On peut dire merci à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Rating:** K

**Genre: ** Romance, angst

**Petit mot aux lecteurs:**  
Ce n'est pas un secret : j'aime tous les membres de l'Akatsuki.  
Depuis que je me passionne pour Naruto et que je lis des fictions, j'ai développé une affection particulière pour Kisame. Ce formidable épéiste qui à mon avis, n'a pas encore révélé tous ses secrets. Evidemment, la relation qui s'est établit entre lui et Itachi ne peut qu'attirer mon attention. Et en regardant l'épisode où Kisame apprend la mort d'Itachi, j'ai su que j'écrirai quelque chose à partir de ça.  
Bref, l'issue du combat qui a opposé les deux frères, bien qu'un peu prévisible, m'a marquée.  
Et c'est la réaction de Kisame qui m'a inspiré ce one-shot.

**  
Une larme invisible**

La nuit tombait lentement. A l'horizon, le soleil se couchait paisiblement, traçant des zigzags colorés dans le ciel.  
Les couleurs vives se reflétaient sur la mer sombre. Sombre et paisible, elle aussi. A l'instar de Kisame. L'eau ne frappait pas les rochers. Non, elle semblait glisser sur eux. Aucune violence, aucune envie de blesser, aucune envie de détruire.

« C'est beau, hein, Itachi-san ? »

A cette question, Kisame eut comme unique réponse le bruit délicat du vent, semblable à un murmure triste, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

« Je me demande si un homme impassible comme toi était sensible à ce genre de paysage, Itachi-san… »

Au cours de ces dernières années, Kisame avait appris à connaître cet homme froid et mystérieux qu'était Itachi.  
Il avait même appris à décoder certaines de ses attitudes. Il savait que derrière cette carapace glaciale se cachait une personnalité bien plus complexe. Un cœur aussi.  
Plus d'une fois, Kisame avait surpris son partenaire en train de penser, songer à des idées probablement sombres et tragiques dont il ne parlait jamais.  
Et plus d'une fois, Kisame avait eu envie de lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il pouvait l'aider éventuellement à le faire sortir de sa coquille.  
Une coquille si dure, presqu'éternelle que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser.

« Comment un homme aussi talentueux que toi peut-il avoir terminé ses jours comme ça, tu le sais toi, Itachi-san ? »

Kisame n'était pas du genre mélancolique ou à pleurer un être cher. Mais ce paysage si beau ne l'enchantait pas autant que prévu. Comme si la beauté avait en ce jour particulier, un goût amer ou au mieux, une saveur insipide.  
Rien ne serait probablement plus comme avant.  
Il venait tout de même de perdre son meilleur partenaire depuis longtemps.  
Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire de comparaison : aucun de ses précédents partenaires ne pouvait rivaliser avec cet être si exceptionnel.

Il lui manquait, déjà, son regard rouge et fixe. Mais ce n'est pas tout : son absence même suffisait à rendre Kisame songeur, tellement songeur qu'il se demandait si une pareille situation lui était déjà arrivée.  
Il en conclut que : Oui. Il a déjà vécu la mort d'êtres que le commun des mortels considéreraient comme des « êtres chers » : famille, amis de longue date,… Et pourtant aucun de ces liens qu'il avait autrefois tissés n'était semblable à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, en observant les vagues mousseuses qui se succédaient devant lui. La mer était si calme.

« Tu étais un peu comme cette mer, Itachi-san. Calme en apparence, cachant ainsi tous les secrets de sa puissance, une puissance capable de briser les rocher. »

Kisame était presque choqué par ses propres pensées. Depuis quand une personne pouvait lui inspirer des phrases aussi poétiques ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre.  
Lui, un épéiste brutal et sans cœur, ne pouvait pas délirer de la sorte. Mais Kisame, bien que bourru à ses heures, est une personne lucide. Il sait pertinemment que la mort d'Itachi n'est pas étrangère à son état d'esprit inhabituel. Mieux : elle en est la cause directe.

« Quand je pense que ce gamin t'a tué… J'en reviens pas. Tu l'as fait exprès, tu t'es laissé battre, hein, Itachi-san ?

A cours de ces dernières années, Kisame n'a jamais tenté un rapprochement vers Itachi. Il n'a jamais osé. Lui qui d'ordinaire osait tout et se foutait de tout, c'est un comble…  
Il n'a jamais osé. Par peur de briser la relation de confiance plus ou moins bien installée entre eux deux, par peur d'être rejeté par celui qui pour la première fois de sa vie lui inspirait un autre sentiment que de la haine,…  
Il regrettait amèrement son silence. S'il s'était déclaré à Itachi, peut être que ce dernier serait toujours là. Peut être que leurs liens se seraient renforcés. Peut être qu'il aurait pu le protéger. Oui, de gré ou de force, il aurait protégé Itachi, quitte à en crever lui-même. Et pourtant Kisame tient à la vie.

Et dire que désormais, Kisame devrait continuer sa vie dans l'Akatsuki. Livrer des combats sans merci, comme si rien n'était arrivé. A l'avenir, tuer n'aura décidément plus le même goût. Ce sera monotone, sans lui. Non pas que Kisame va se mettre à faire le bien autour de lui. Il ne faut pas exagérer. De plus, même s'il voulait quitter l'Akatsuki, Madara serait furieux et le tuerait probablement. Non, il continuera son activité au sein de l'organisation mais en étant blasé de tout. Il sait à l'avance qu'il détestera son futur nouveau partenaire. Il sait qu'il méprisera Sasuke pour ce qu'il a fait. Il sait aussi que quelque chose a changé en lui.

Sa vue se brouilla un instant, les couleurs du ciel aussi. D'un geste machinal, il porta sa main bleutée à sa joue : aucune trace de larme.  
Et pourtant, il était persuadé de l'avoir sentie couler.

**Le mot de la fin :  
**Je me demande si les lecteurs/trices de « La mise à l'épreuve » liront ce one-shot.  
C'est un autre style, d'autres personnages, une autre ambiance.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens mieux depuis que je l'ai écrit…  
Peut être parce que moi aussi, j'ai été touchée par la mort d'Itachi-san…

A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu !

Aquarii.


End file.
